Collection of Songs
by a thousand fallen stars
Summary: There are so many songs that would actually make sense when they are "put into" the PJO or HoO characters' lives. For example - Warrior (Demi Lovato), A Thousand Years (Christina Perri), etc. This fanfiction is a collection of these types of songs, in relation to the characters' lives. (The story is better than the summary )
1. Reyna

**Hi** **Collection of Songs is basically a collection of… well, songs, but in Percy Jackson and the Olympians context.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or song lyrics. Character credits go to Rick Riordan, song credits go to Demi Lovato**

Collection of Songs

Chapter One: Reyna – Warrior

 _[Verse 1]_

 _This is a story that I have never told_

 _I gotta get this off my chest to let it go_

 _I need to take back the light inside you stole_

 _You're a criminal_

 _And you steal like you're a pro_

I have never told anyone – and I mean _any_ one – that I like (or rather, lik _ed_ ) Jason Grace. And I don't have crushes often.

I need to tell someone… but who can I tell? I am all alone. I have no one to talk to, no one to tell my story to.

I used to have a strong warrior light burning in my heart. But you, Jason, you took that away. I stole that light in my soul, and extinguished it.

You're a criminal, Jason. I may have liked you, but I've moved on. You steal like you're a pro, the golden boy. Even though you didn't intentionally hurt me – I know you never would – but you did anyway.

 _[Chorus]_

 _All the pain and the truth  
I wear like a battle wound_

 _So ashamed, so confused_

 _I was broken and bruised_

There is so much pain that I have to bear… and the truth of my feelings almost make me collapse. But I learned how to live with it, how to wear all of that hurt just like another battle wound on my body. When I loved Jason, I was so ashamed and so confused. My entire life, I was running away from love. All that confusion of actually feeling this strange feeling – love - breaks me down more than once.

 _Now I'm a warrior_

 _Now I've got thicker skin  
I'm a warrior_

 _I'm stronger than I've ever been_

 _And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in  
I'm a warrior_

 _And you can never hurt me again_

But I can say goodbye to all those conflicting feelings deep inside of me. Because now I'm a true warrior. My armor is made of steel, and nobody can ever get in again. Not even Jason. And so, Jason… you can never hurt me. Ever again.

 _[Verse 2]_

 _Out of the ashes, I'm burning like a fire_

 _You can save your apologies, you're nothing but a liar_

 _I've got shame, I've got scars_

 _That I will never show_

 _I'm a survivor, in more ways than you know_

I'm rising out of the ashes, and I'm coming out burning with energy, with power, with strength. Jason, you can save all those apologies you've said – you're nothing but a liar. I have shame, and I have scars that I received from my past, but I will never show them. I'm a survivor, and in more ways than you can ever imagine.

 _[Chorus]_

 _[Verse 3]_

 _There's a part of me I can't get back_

 _A little girl grew up too fast_

 _All it took was once, I'll never be the same_

 _Now I'm taking back my life today_

 _Nothing left that you can say_

' _Cause you were never gonna take the blame, anyway_

It felt like it was just yesterday when Hylla and I split ways – when my father died at my hands. I was a little girl… scared, alone, lost. And all it took was one "true love", and I am scarred forever. But I don't care. Because I'm taking back my life, that warrior light, today. After all, Jason, you were never going to take the blame.

 _[Chorus]_

 **So, what do you think? Wonderful? Good? Bad? Rip it up and throw it in the river (hopefully not the last one** **)?**

 **Review, Follow, and Favorite!**

 _ **~indigomoon135**_


	2. Piper McLean

**Hey! I'm back! This is chapter two: Piper McLean with I'm Only Me when I'm with You by Taylor Swift.**

 **Disclaimer: characters belong to Rick Riordan, song belongs to Taylor Swift**

Collection of Songs

Chapter Two: Piper – I'm Only Me When I'm With You

 _[Verse 1]_

 _Friday night beneath the stars_

 _In a field behind your yard_

 _You and I are painting pictures in the sky…_

 _And sometimes we don't say a thing_

 _Just listen to the crickets sing_

 _Everything I need is right here by my side_

 _And I know everything about you_

 _I don't wanna live without you_

It's Friday night. Jason and I are just lying there on the grassy pasture near Cabin One. We like to pretend that Cabin One is his 'house' and this beautiful pasture is a field in his yard. Jason and I are pointing out constellations and making up some of our own.

Or, sometimes, we just lay there, not talking, just enjoying each other's company. Somewhere close by, in the forest, the crickets chirp happily, matching the mood that Jason and I have created. This is bliss… everything that I will ever need is right here, by my side.

I know everything about him – his secrets, his feelings, his insecurities, his past, and maybe even things that he is unsure about. I would rather die than be without you, Jason. I love you.

 _[Chorus]_

 _I'm only up when you're not down_

 _Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground_

 _It's like no matter what I do_

 _Well, you drive me crazy half the time;_

 _The other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true_

 _And I'm only me when I'm with you…_

When Jason's unhappy, or nervous, or distraught about something, I feel bad as well. If I had the opportunity to fly, I wouldn't want to unless he was by my side. It's like no matter what I do…

Well, Jason drives me crazy half the time, with his crazy good-boy rule-following but also rebel type of personality, but the other half of the time I'm just trying to let him know that what I'm doing right now – loving him – isn't just an act. I really do love him, with all my heart.

Around others, I'm never _me_. Around Leo and my other friends, I'm a controlled, helpful, sweet, kind person. Around my cabin-mates and the other Camp members, I'm the head of relationships. I have to be "strong" and comfort people, and act like a sage that gives out advice about the person that he or she likes. But around Jason, I can actually be myself.

 _[Verse 2]_

 _Just a small town boy and girl_

 _Livin' in a crazy world_

 _Tryin' to figure out what is and isn't true_

 _And I don't try to hide my tears_

 _My secrets or my deepest fears_

 _Through it all nobody gets me like you do_

 _And you know everything about me_

 _You say that you can't live without me_

Oklahoma… yes, I suppose you can call it a small town… especially the place where my father came from. Jason and I came from relatively small, 'old' pasts. All that we're trying to do is to figure out what is real and who's telling the truth versus who isn't.  
When I cry, I don't try to hide it, like mostly everybody else. My secrets aren't even secrets – I tell them to everybody. My deepest fears are known to everybody and anybody… even my enemies. Although so many people say "oh, yeah, I can relate to that," only Jason truly believes and understands me. And Jason knows everything about me… like I do with him. And he always says that he can't live without me…

 _[Chorus]x2_

 **And… done with Chapter Two!**

 **Read, review, follow, and favorite! Thanks!**

 _ **~indigomoon135**_


	3. Calypso

**I'm back with Chapter Three! :D**

 **This is Calypso (does she have a last name?) with Don't Forget by Demi Lovato (the song is dedicated to Leo after he left Calypso)**

 **Disclaimer: characters** **Rick Riordan, song** **Demi Lovato**

Collection of Songs

Chapter Three: Calypso – Don't Forget

 _[Verse 1]_

 _Did you forget_

 _That I was even alive_

 _Did you forget_

 _Everything we ever had_

 _Did you forget_

 _Did you forget_

 _About me?_

Oh, Leo. I keep on wondering… did you forget about me? Are you happy without me shouting at you? Did you forget that I ever existed… that I love you? Did you forget that simple life that we 'shared'… my yelling, my pouting, my complaining? Did you forget about me?

 _[Verse 2]_

 _Did you regret_

 _Ever standing by my side_

 _Did you forget_

 _What we were feeling inside_

 _Now I'm left to forget_

 _About us_

Do you regret ever crash-landing on Ogyia? Did you regret that you chose this island to land on, instead of the vast blue sea? Did you regret working with me on your project to see what the Romans were up to… and to figure out a way to let you go? Did you forget that one kiss that I shared with you – the one kiss for the one man that I actually loved? Please tell me you didn't forget – or else I'm going to have to survive yet another heartbreak.

 _[Chorus]_

 _But somewhere we went wrong_

 _We were once so strong_

 _Our love is like a song_

 _You can't forget it_

Somewhere… some _time_ , something went wrong with us. I was falling for you, and you were falling for me… so hard. Our almost nonexistent love which we had is almost exactly like a love song – the type that gets stuck in your head and you can never forget.

 _[Verse 3]_

 _And now I guess_

 _This is where we have to stand_

 _Did you regret_

 _Ever holding my hand_

 _Never again_

 _Please don't forget_

 _Don't forget_

And I guess… this is where we have to stand now, isn't it, Leo? Me in my lonely little 'pleasant' island in the middle of nowhere, and you in your _Argo II_ sailing toward what is most likely your death? But I need to ask you: do you regret meeting me? Do you regret holding my hand? Oh, Leo… never again… I don't want heartbreak anymore. But please, please don't forget about us.

 _[Verse 4]_

 _We had it all_

 _We were just about to fall_

 _Even more in love_

 _Than we were before_

 _I won't forget_

 _I won't forget_

 _About us_

We almost fell in love… like actually _in love_ in love. We were more in love than we ever were before – especially from my rabid yelling and anger. I promise I won't forget, Leo. I swear.

 _[Chorus]x2_

 _[Verse 5]_

 _And at last_

 _All the pictures have been burned_

 _And all the past_

 _Is just a lesson that we've learned_

 _I won't forget_

 _Please don't forget about us_

And at last… well, here I am now, yet again. Heartbroken and crying for you. And the past that we had together… well, it's just a lesson that we've – more like _I've_ – learned. I won't forget, but promise me you won't either.

 _[Chorus]_

 **Read, review, follow, favorite! :P**

 _ **~indigomoon135**_


	4. Annabeth Chase

**Hi guys! ;)**

 **Next up: Annabeth with Drenched by a Chinese songwriter called** **曲婉婷** **(Wanting Qu)**

Collection of Songs

Chapter Four: Annabeth – Drenched

 _[Verse 1]_

 _When minutes become hours_

 _When days become years_

 _And I don't know where you are_

 _Colors seem so dull without you_

 _Have we lost our minds?  
What have we done?_

 _But it all doesn't seem to matter anymore_

The clock is slowly ticking… turning seconds into minutes and minutes into hours. In a way that seems slow but fast at the same time, hours turn into days and days turn into years. I don't know where you are… although years haven't actually passed, I still miss you Percy… you are my everything. Have we lost our minds, falling in love when we were so young? What have we done to ourselves and each other? But it all doesn't matter… because I have you and everything will turn out fine… as long as you are with me.

 _[Chorus]_

 _When you kissed me on that street, I kissed you back_

 _You held me in your arms, I held you in mine_

 _You picked me up to lay me down_

 _When I look into your eyes, I can hear you cry_

 _For a little bit more of you and I_

 _I'm drenched in your love_

You kissed me in the middle of a street in busy New York City… right in front of the Empire State Building, not even caring if our parents see us and hate us for that. You held me in your arms and I held you in mine, feeling nothing but bliss and happiness as I feel you in our embrace. You picked me up, laughing as I protested, then lay me down again. And when I look into those sea-green eyes of yours, I feel like all you want is me… and I feel the exact same way. And I'm drenched in the greatness of your love.

 _[Verse 2]_

 _I'm no longer able to hold it back_

 _Is it too late to ask for love?  
Is it wrong to feel right_

 _When the world is winding down?_

 _Thoughts of you linger around_

 _Have we lost our minds?_

 _What have we done?  
But it all doesn't seem to matter anymore…_

I'm no longer to hold my love back. Is it wrong to ask for love now… even though we are so young and naïve? Is it wrong to feel right with you, even though children of Athena aren't supposed to love children of Poseidon, due to that stupid grudge that they created eons ago?

Even as I sleep, I think about you – your humor, your smile, your words, your sea-green eyes. Have we lost our minds, Percy? Are we doing something bad, falling in love so young? Well, I don't care if we are. It all doesn't matter anymore.

 _[Chorus]x2_

 **Read, review, follow, favorite!**

 _ **~indigomoon135**_


	5. Tristan McLean

**Chapter Five of Collection of Songs: Tristan McLean with The Way I Loved You (Selena Gomez).**

 **Disclaimer: characters go to Rick Riordan, song credits go to Selena Gomez**

Collection of Songs

Chapter Five: Tristan – The Way I Loved You

 _[Verse 1]_

 _Everything's cool, yeah_

 _It's all gonna be okay, yeah_

 _And I know, maybe I'll even laugh about it someday_

 _But not today, no_

' _Cause I don't' feel so good  
I'm tangled up inside_

 _My heart is on my sleeve_

 _Tomorrow is a mystery to me_

I try to pretend that everything is cool. That I'm not totally messed up inside and I try to tell myself that everything will be fine someday in the close future. And I know that maybe someday, I'll laugh about how silly I sound now… pining over a lady that I will never get back.

But I know that the day when I laugh will not be today, because I don't feel like it. I feel so weak and tangled up inside. And maybe tomorrow, I'll see her again. Maybe I'll fall in love with someone else and that will change my entire life. But all it is… is a mystery.

 _[Chorus]_

 _And it might be wonderful_

 _It might be magical_

 _It might be everything I've waited for  
A miracle_

 _Oh, but even if I fall in love again with someone new_

 _It could never be the way I loved you_

And tomorrow might be wonderful and magical. It could be a pure miracle, and I could suddenly feel better and stop feeling heartbroken anymore. And tomorrow might be everything I waited for – a fresh start.

But oh, if I fall in love with someone new, I know that I'll never feel the same way as I loved you.

 _[Verse 2]_

 _Letting you go is_

 _Making me feel so cold, yeah_

 _And I've been trying to make believe it doesn't hurt_

 _But that makes it worse, yeah_

 _See, I'm a wreck inside_

 _My tongue is tied and my whole body feels so weak_

 _The future may be all I really need_

You left me without a trace… left me wondering about where you were. But I forced myself to let you go… and it didn't work. It makes me feel so cold when I tell myself that you're never coming back for me. And I've been trying my entire life to find a way that makes it hurt less, but that just makes the pain worse.

To many of my fans and friends, I live a perfect life – luxurious, rich, and amazing. But they don't know how much pain and sorrow I keep buried inside… and that I'm actually a wreck. And if my future is bright, well, I wish the future will come quickly, then.

 _[Chorus]_

 _[Verse 3]_

 _Like a first love, the one and only true love_

 _Wasn't it written all over my face, yeah_

 _I loved you like you loved me (oh)_

 _Like something pure and holy_

 _Like something that can never be replaced_

You were my one and only true love, and I will never find anybody else like you. Wasn't it written all over my face that I love you and I want to always be with you? You were pure and holy – and you are something that can _never_ be replaced… not even with the most beautiful of people.

 _[Chorus]_

 **Chapter five is done! Review, follow, favorite! :D**

 _ **~indigomoon135**_


	6. Jason Grace

**I apologize for it being so late… sorry guys! It's summer vacation though, so I should be able to update more often… hopefully. No guarantees.**

 **Disclaimer: characters go to Rick Riordan, song to Bruno Mars. :D**

Chapter Six: Jason – Just the Way You Are

 _[Verse 1]_

 _Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shining_

 _Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying_

 _She's so beautiful_

 _And I tell her everyday_

 _Yeah I know, I know when I compliment her, she won't believe me_

 _And it's so, it's so sad to think that she doesn't see what I see_

 _But every time she asks me "do I look okay"?_

 _I say…_

Piper's eyes… gods, how do I describe them? They are so beautiful, and I could look at them all day, the ever-changing colors that dance around her iris. Stars seem dull next to them. Her hair may be choppy and uneven but I think that they're amazing. She's the most beautiful girl on Earth, and I tell her that everyday.

I know that when I compliment her, saying things like "you look amazing today", she won't believe me and think that I'm just trying to make her feel better. It's so sad that she doesn't even see anything that I see in her – her kindness, beauty, and playfulness.  
So… if she ever asks me "hey, Jason… do I look okay?" she should know what I would say.

 _[Chorus]_

 _When I see your face_

 _There's not a thing that I would change_

' _Cause your amazing_

 _Just the way you are_

 _And when you smile_

 _The whole world stops and stares for a while_

' _Cause girl you're amazing_

 _Just the way you are_

Pipes… when I see you standing there, or running at me, you look like the most beautiful person alive – beautiful enough to be a goddess, even. Although you seem to notice so many flaws, I wouldn't change anything at all. You are amazing just the way you are. And when you smile at me, the whole world seems frozen, and all I notice is you and me. Everybody else is nothing. And all that is because you're amazing, Pipes, just the way you are.

 _[Verse 2]_

 _Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she'd let me_

 _Her laugh, her laugh, she hates it but I think it's so sexy_

 _She's so beautiful_

 _And I tell her everyday_

 _Oh, you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change_

 _If perfect's what you're searching for, then just stay the same_

 _So don't even bother asking if you look okay_

 _You know I'll say_

I could kiss Piper all day long… except for the fact that she _probably_ wouldn't let me… When she laughs, she says that it sounds horrible but I love it. She's so beautiful… and although I tell her that every day, she always finds flaws the very next second.

Pipes, you know that I would never ask you to change… so please, don't change. If you're searching for "perfect" then don't change, because you're already the most perfect being on Earth (although Percy would argue). So don't bother asking me if you look okay or not… because you know what I'll say.

 _[Chorus]x2_

 **Again, sorry for not updating previously! :'(**

 **Oh, and if you have any ideas for what songs the characters should do, please write it in the reviews below! I have a song for Nico and Percy already, but if you have a song for Leo that would be** **awesome** **… and also one for Thalia, and any other characters that you would like. Gods and goddesses are allowed too. Write the song, artist and character :D**

 _ **~indigomoon135**_


	7. Frank Zhang

**And… chapter seven!**

 **Disclaimer: you know the drill: characters: Rick Riordan, song: Anne Murray**

Chapter Seven: Frank – You Needed Me

 _[Verse 1]_

 _I cried a tear_

 _You wiped it dry_

 _I was confused_

 _You cleared my mind_

 _I sold my soul_

 _You bought it back for me_

 _And held me up_

 _And gave me dignity_

 _Somehow you needed me_

When I cried privately at night, confused and broken down, you kneeled by my bed and wiped away every last tear, whispering in my ear that everything was okay and everything would turn out fine. I was confused by Camp Jupiter – the war games, the celebrations, even the meetings. You were by my side, explaining to me and helping me out. I gave up my life, saying there was nothing left to live for, until I met you. When people made fun of me, you stood beside me and gave me dignity. Somehow, although you were the strongest girl that I ever knew, you seemed like you needed me.

 _[Chorus]_

 _You gave me strength  
To stand alone again_

 _To face the world_

 _Out on my own again_

 _You put me high_

 _Upon a pedestal_

 _So high that I could_

 _Almost see eternity_

 _You needed me, you needed me_

When I was weak and battered down, you helped me to stand again and gave me strength. You looked at me with those large golden eyes and pulled me up, forcing me to go on. You put me high upon a pedestal, as if you looked up to me and treated me as an idol. You kept me in my place as your 'idol', although you were so much stronger than I was, so I could almost see what was going to happen in my life. And somehow, you seemed to need me.

 _[Verse 2]_

 _And I can't believe it's you_

 _I can't believe it's true_

 _I needed you_

 _And you were there_

 _And I'll never leave_

 _Why should I leave, I'd be a fool_

' _Cause I've finally fouond_

 _Someone who really cares_

I can't believe that you – the girl that everybody gossiped about, spread rumors that you were a horrible daughter of Pluto, abandoned by your parents, was such a sweet, kind girl. I almost can't believe that you are real – that you really won't backstab me like all my other 'friends' have. When I needed someone to lean upon, you were there for me.

And I know that even if someone wants me, someone that is perfect, I would never leave you for that someone. If I left you, I might as well be a fool. Because I have finally found someone who really cares for me.

 _[Verse 3]_

 _You held my hand_

 _When it was cold_

 _When I was lost_

 _You took me home_

 _You gave me hope_

 _When I was at the end_

 _And turned my lies_

 _Back to truth again_

 _You even called me friend_

When I was scared, my entire body shaking with cold and bitterness, you slipped your hand into mine, and I was comforted by the warmth. When I was lost, you found me and brought me back to where I belong. You took me in and gave me hope about finding myself – and I have. I lied to myself, saying that I was smart and strong, and you turned those bitter thoughts into truth. You called me your friend, and I know that I'll always be your friend.

 _[Chorus]_

 **Chapter 7 is done~**

 **Review! Follow! Favorite!**

 **Tell me what songs I should do! Write the song, artist and character :D Thx**

 _ **~indigomoon135**_


	8. Hazel Levesque

**Yay! I'm updating three chapters in a day… maybe I'll update another one later :P**

 **Disclaimer: character** **Rick Riordan, song** **Cassie Steele**

Chapter Eight: Hazel – You and I

 _[Verse 1]_

 _I was down, I was low_

 _Till you came and gave me hope_

 _I was lost and I was tired_

 _Till you came and took me higher_

 _You were kind and you were strong_

 _You were everything I want_

 _Need to have you, now I have you_

 _Baby can you (baby can you)_

I was down and low when all the other camp members made fun of me. I'm not oblivious to the rumors, okay? I could tell that they didn't trust me and teased me behind my back – just like everyone else in my past and present life. I was lost, lonely, tired, and you came to 'take me higher', made me feel happy again. You were kind to me and cared for me, supporting me all the time. You were everything I wanted, and now I have you, and I will never leave you.

 _[Chorus]_

 _Pour yourself out onto me_

 _Heat my soul up with ecstasy_

 _I love you, ooh I love you_

 _Lay your body before mine_

 _Let me show you how I see_

 _The world though my eyes_

 _Feels so right_

So, please, pour yourself out onto me. I will help you whenever you need it. You are so perfect and I love you… I love you so much, Frank. Because you are everything.

 _[Verse 2]_

 _I was broken, I was cold_

 _Something missing in my soul_

 _Stumbled in you, helped me stand_

 _From that day on you were my man  
I will heal, I will hold_

 _I will give you my shoulder to lean on_

' _Cause you need love, we all need love_

I was broken and cold from everything that life had done to me. Something was missing in my soul, but you helped me. And from that day on, I fell head-over-heels for you. I will heal, so when you need me I will be strong for you. You need love, and so do I – to mend what seems like my broken life.

 _[Chorus]_

 _[Verse 3]_

 _Since you've been mine_

 _Life has been so fine_

 _I wake up each day smiling_

 _What I live for_

 _The only thing I want_

 _Is you, I'm yours_

And now… ever since you said you loved me, life is so amazing. And every day, I wake up smiling. Although life has its ups and downs, it will go on. And what I live for is you.

 _[Verse 1]_

 _[Chorus]_

 **Okaaaaay… this was definitely one of the** _ **worst**_ **chapters I've ever done.** **I feel sad.**

 **Please review, follow and favorite~**

 **Tell me what songs I should do next! And thanks to Guest for giving me the song for Percy and Nico :D**

 _ **~indigomoon135**_


	9. Percy Jackson

**Chapter Nine: A Thousand Years by Christina Perri for Percy Jackson** **Hope you like it**

 **Disclaimer: character credits to Rick Riordan, song credits to Christina Perri.**

Collection of Songs

Chapter Nine: Percy – A Thousand Years

 _[Verse 1]_

 _Heart beats fast_

 _Colors and promises_

 _How to be brave_

 _How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_

 _But watching you stand alone_

 _All of my doubt_

 _Suddenly goes away somehow_

 _One step closer_

My heart beats faster when I see you, walking out of the Athena Cabin, or yelling at some poor kid, or sparring with Clarisse at the sparring place. How do I be brave and how can I love when I'm still so afraid of it? How can I love when I'm afraid to fail? But when I see you standing alone as all of your siblings and friends go away on quests or with their boyfriends/girlfriends, all of that doubt that I held inside for so long just disappears. And I'm one step closer to having you – my own Wise Girl.

 _[Chorus Pt1]_

 _I have died every day_

 _Waiting for you_

 _Darlin' don't be afraid_

 _I have loved you for a_

 _Thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a_

 _Thousand more_

I have died every time you ignore me when I try to come close to you. I've been waiting for you since I stepped foot in this camp. Fast forward… and not we are girlfriend and boyfriend. Don't be afraid of me leaving you, because I loved you for what seems like a thousand years, and I'll love you for a thousand more.

 _[Verse 2]_

 _Time stands still_

 _Beauty in all she is_

 _I will be brave_

 _I will not let anything  
Take away_

 _What's standing in front of me_

 _Every breath,_

 _Every hour has come to this_

 _One step closer_

Time stands still when I see you and I feel like the entire world could explode for all I care. You are beautiful – my perfect other part. I won't let anything, _anything_ , not even the gods, take you away from me. Every breath that I took from the moment I came into camp leads to this.

 _[Chorus Pt1]_

 _[Chorus Pt2]_

 _And all along I believed_

 _I would find you_

 _Time has brought_

 _Your heart to me_

 _I have loved you for a_

 _Thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a_

 _Thousand more_

All along, I have believed that I would somehow have you. This clumsy person that I am will have you – a beautiful, perfect, smart goddess that you are. Time has brought us together. Although it was painful, every second was worth it. I have loved you for a thousand years, Wise Girl, and I will gladly love you for a thousand more.

 _[Chorus Pt1 and Pt2]_

 **REVIEW! FOLLOW! FAVORITE! Please~**

 **I need song ideas** **I'm planning on doing some characters more than once, so if you have an idea of a song for a character that I already wrote about, just tell me anyway, and I'll try to make the next chapter about it. Thank you!**

 **I'm leaving on vacation on Saturday (July 4** **th** **) so I won't be able to update from July 4** **th** **to July 10** **th** **or 11** **th.** **So… yeah.**

 **Anyway… review, follow and favorite! Thanks!  
** _ **~indigomoon135**_


	10. Leo Valdez

**This next one is Leo! I actually don't know this song, I searched it up online… *blushes*. Anyway… here it is!**

 **Plus, sorry for the super long wait, I ended up not writing for way longer than I thought.**

 **Also, I changed my pen name. So now it's lavenderjasmine, not indigomoon135.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the song. Or the characters. Characters go to RR, song to Blue Oyster Cult**

Chapter Ten

Leo Valdez – Burning for You

 _[verse 1]_

 _Home in the valley_

 _Home in the city_

 _Home isn't pretty_

 _Ain't no home for me_

 _Home in the darkness_

 _Home on the highway_

 _Home isn't my way_

 _Home will never be_

Sure, ever since my mom has died, I've been sent to orphanages. Some of them were better than others. But I always end up running. Because I will never have a home there. I've slept at weird places – valleys, sewers, streets, and other even weirder places, possibly. Home was never pretty, not even in the best phases of my life after my mother died, because there is no home for me.

Home in the darkness, or home on the highway with cars rushing by… home definitely isn't my way, and will never be.

 _[Chorus]_

 _Burn out the day_

 _Burn out the night_

 _I can't see no reason to put up a fight_

 _I'm living for giving the devil his due_

 _And I'm burning, I'm burning, I'm burning for you_

 _I'm burning, I'm burning, I'm burning for you_

With my "freaky" fire powers, "burn out the day" might actually be literal. I don't see any reason to put up a fight, even when police officers came after me, or when the bullies in the orphanages were mean to me, calling me names and laughing at my scrawniness. I'm living to give that devil his due.

I'm burning for so many people – my mother, my father, Camp Half-Blood, my friends, and Calypso. Especially my Sunshine.

 _[Verse 2]_

 _Time is the essence_

 _Time is the season_

 _Time ain't got no reason_

 _Got no time to slow_

 _Time everlasting_

 _Time to play B-sides_

 _Time ain't on my side_

 _Time I'll never know_

Time is of the essence. That saying is so _real_ now that I've been through the war. Yes, time was of the essence. If we got rid of another day, Gaea would have risen and we would all be dead. We can't slow down time (well, Kronos could but he's dead…) and no matter how much we want to sometimes, it's always best not to.

Time is everlasting and it is never on my side. And I'll never know when it will be.

 _[Chorus]x2_

 **How do you do a line break?**

 **Again, sorry for the long wait. R &R, F&F!**

 _ **~lavenderjasmine**_


	11. Nico di Angelo

**Nico di Angelo, the epic gothic son of Hades** **Anyway his song will be Iris by U2**

 **Disclaimer: you know the drill. Song to U2**

Collection of Songs

Chapter Eleven: Nico – Iris

 _[Verse 1]_

 _The star that gives us light_

 _Has been gone a while_

 _But it's not as illusion_

 _The ache in my heart_

 _Is so much a part of who I am_

 _Something in your eyes_

 _Took a thousand years to get here_

 _Something in your eyes_

 _Took a thousand years, a thousand years_

That star that, apparently, "gives us light"… that star is the person that we love. Percy with Annabeth, Jason with Piper, Leo with Calypso, Frank with Hazel… but what about me? I thought that Percy was the answer, but he obviously isn't, now that he's with Annabeth. I haven't felt the emotion of "love" for so long, it's almost like an illusion to me… but it's not. It is so much of who I am. Something in Will's eyes **(BTW I SHIP SOLANGELO so sorry Thalico or Reyico or Perico shippers)** taught me how to feel again… how to love again. It took what felt like a thousand years and I could wait another thousand years to feel it again if I must.

 _[Chorus]_

 _Hold me close_

 _Hold me close and don't let me go_

 _Hold me close_

 _Like I'm someone that you might know_

 _Hold me close_

 _The darkness just lets us see_

 _Who we are_

 _I've got your life inside of me_

 **(A/N If you know this song, I'm skipping those "Iris, iris" parts because it might not fit in, so teehee)**

Hold me close and please please _please_ don't let me go. Act like we have actually met and talked… like we love each other. The darkness lets us see who we are… and I now have your life inside of me.

 _[Verse 2]_

 _Once we are born_

 _We begin to forget_

 _The very reason we came_

 _But you I'm sure I've met_

 _Long before the night_

 _The stars went out_

 _We're meeting up again_

It's literal. Once we are born, we forget why we've come into the world and why we actually live. What is our purpose? But I'm sure that we have met long before the night (metaphorically) and we're meeting up again…

 _[Chorus]_

 _[Verse 3]_

 _The stars are bright_

 _But do they know_

 _The universe is beautiful but cold_

 _You took me by the hand_

 _I thought that I was leading you_

 _But it was you made me your man_

 _Machine, I dream where you are_

 **I am going to skip this part, with the "Iris" stuff**

The stars are bright in the sky, twinkling down. The universe is beautiful – lush forests, sandy deserts – it's a paradise – but it's also cold and harsh. Some people don't care and will hurt you for the sake of it. The universe is beautiful but cold.

I thought that I was leading you, Will. I thought that I was the leader and that as the Son of Hades or something I could control everything and bend it to please me. But it's not true and it was you that has actually led me out of the darkness.

 **So… this song was about a girl I think (I'm not sure) so whatever parts that had "Iris" or "She" in it I just sorta edited off…?**

 **Anyway, R &R, F&F!**

 _ **~lavenderjasmine**_


	12. Leo Valdez II

**Wow** **…** **I haven't updated this in a** _ **REALLY**_ **long time** **–** **I sort of lost interest.** **Anyway, there will be no update schedule for this story, but here's another chapter anyway**

 **Disclaimer: characters go to Rick Riordan, song credits go to Owl City/Adam Young :)**

Collection of Songs

Chapter 12: Leo Valdez – Vanilla Twilight

 _[Verse 1]_

 _The stars lean down and kiss you_

 _And I lay awake and miss you_

 _Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere_

' _Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly_

 _But I'll miss your arms around me  
I'd send a postcard to you, dear_

' _Cause I wish you were here_

Every night, the stars in the night sky appear one by one, shining in the wide expanse of sky above Ogygia. And about halfway across the world, I lay awake in the engine room, missing Calypso and hoping that I could find a way back to her, and that my life wasn't so horrible. When I finally fall asleep, I'm temporarily comforted by the humming of the engine, but I miss sleeping under the stars at the sandy beach in Ogygia. I want to send a postcard to Calypso, promising her that I'll get back to her, telling her that I miss her, but I can't.

 _[Verse 2]_

 _I'll watch the night turn light blue_

 _But it's not the same without you_

 _Because it takes two to whisper quietly_

 _The silence isn't so bad_

' _Til I look at my hands and feel sad_

' _Cause the spaces between my fingers_

 _Are where yours fit perfectly_

Another night has passed, the sky turning brighter every passing second. In the cabins around me, the other demigods are still sleeping soundly, but I lay awake. It's not the same without Calypso – that night at Ogygia, when the raft appeared, I felt so at ease with her…

The silence isn't that bad – I'm surrounded by the comforting hum of the engine and all of these machines that I can take care of, that I can fix, but then I glance at my hands and feel sad. When Calypso holds my hands, I feel whole again, but once she let go a hold started expanding in my heart.

 _[Chorus]_

 _I'll find repose in new ways_

 _Though I haven't slept in two days_

' _Cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone_

 _But drenched in vanilla twilight_

 _I'll sit on the front porch all night_

 _Waist deep in thought because when_

 _I think of you I don't feel so alone_

I'm trying my best to find rest, to be calm in new ways, but I find it extremely hard after not sleeping in two days – two days without Calypso. Drenched in the 'vanilla twilight' of the sky and air, I end up sitting on the deck of the ship all night, waist deep in thought because when I think of Calypso, I don't feel so alone anymore. I can feel her presence with me, her amber eyes and her barbed tone when she screamed at me. Sadly, these are all bittersweet memories now…

 _[Hook]_

 _I don't feel so alone_

 _I don't feel so alone_

 _I don't feel so alone_

 _As many times as I blink I'll think of you tonight_

 _I'll think of you tonight_

I don't feel so alone with the presence of Calypso with me, staying by my side though all this. As many times as I blink, I find myself thinking of Calypso – my Sunshine…

 _[Verse 3]_

 _When violet eyes get brighter_

 _And heavy wings grow lighter_

 _I'll taste the sky and feel alive again_

 _And I'll forget the world that I knew,_

 _But I swear I won't forget you_

 _Oh if my voice could reach back through the past_

 _I'd whisper in your ear_

 _Oh darling I wish you were here_

As I fall asleep, I soar across the deep blue in the form of an eagle, my violet eyes brightening as I get closer and closer to Ogygia, to Calypso. I'll forget the world that I know right now if I have to, but I swear I won't forget Calypso no matter what. And if I could travel back to the past, if my voice could reach back to the past, I would whisper in Calypso's ear, "Oh darling I wish you were here".

 **Was this really bad? The lyrics are quite self-explanatory, I think**

 **Anyway, R &R, F&F! Thanks!**

 **-Fallen Stars**


	13. Nico di Angelo II

**Chapter 13~ This one is for Nico, since the first Nico chapter wasn't very good** **…** **at all.**

 **Disclaimer: character credits go to Rick Riordan, song credits go to Parachute**

Collection of Songs

Chapter 13: Nico di Angelo – The Mess I Made

 _[Verse 1]_

 _I should've kiss you there_

 _I should've held your face_

 _should've watched those eyes_

 _Instead of run in place_

I have always regretted not telling Percy about my feelings earlier, and now I've lost my chance. I should've watched those sea green eyes of his right then, instead of run in place. I should have gazed into the depths of his eyes, instead of running away from him, and from everybody. I have ran for so long, and I'm tiring from it – I have no more interest in doing it anymore.

 _[Verse 2]_

 _I should've called you out_

 _I should've said your name_

 _I should've turned around  
I should've looked again_

I should've called him back when he left me, instead of watch his retreating shadow. I should've said his name instead of turning around as well, sprinting away from him and everybody else. I should have turned around when I still had the chance, should have taken back everything I had said about Percy. I should have looked at him again, instead of stalking away from him. I had let my emotions get the best of me, and now I'm stuck at this horrible position, getting eaten from inside out by regret.

 _[Chorus]_

 _But oh, I'm staring at the mess I made_

 _I'm staring at the mess I made_

 _I'm staring at the mess I made_

 _As you turn you take your heart and walk away_

But now, all I can do is stare at the mess I made out of myself, out of Percy, out of the situation. I should've have done what I did. I shouldn't have blamed him. I was younger then, I was so naïve, I didn't understand anything at all. And now I'm staring at the mess I've made, unable to fix it as he turns around and takes his heart and walks away. Then he joins up with Annabeth, leaving me behind…

 _[Verse 3]_

 _I should've held my ground_

 _I could've been redeemed_

 _For every second chance_

 _That changed its mind on me_

I should have held my ground with Percy, I shouldn't have run away from him. I was afraid of myself, of my feelings and now they've gotten me stuck at this position. I could've been redeemed, I could have turned around and asked him to forgive me, I could've asked for forgiveness. I've made a fool out of myself at every second chance that I've had to redeem myself. And now everybody's left me, and I'm just a broken shell…

 _[Verse 4]_

 _I should've spoken up_

 _I should've proudly claimed_

 _That all my head's to blame_

 _For all my heart's mistakes_

I should have asked Percy, asked him about everything that we were in then. I should have proudly claimed my feelings to him, instead of ignoring them and hiding in the shadows all the time, just as Jason said. I want to blame my head, I want to believe that its to blame for all of my heart's mistakes, but I know the truth – it isn't.

 _[Chorus]_

 _[Bridge]_

 _And it's you_

 _And it's you_

 _And it's you_

 _And it's you_

 _And it's falling down_

 _As you walk away_

 _And it's on me now_

 _As you go_ _…_

I used to say that it was his fault, that he shouldn't have let Bianca leave me, that it was his fault that she had died. But now I understand that he did everything he could have, and that it was Bianca's own choice to sacrifice herself to save all of the others in the quest. And now everything is falling down, because of one of my _stupidest_ mistakes. As he walks away, I know that it's now my fault, that it is on me now, as he walks away, farther and farther from me…

 _[Chorus]_

 _[Bridge]_

 _[Chorus]_

 **So** **…** **how did you like it?**

 **R &R, F&F! Thanks!**

 **-Fallen Stars**


	14. Percy Jackson II

**Chapter 14 now** **This song is by an Icelandic band that I like very much called** **Of Monsters and Men** **. The time where this song 'takes place' in Collection of Songs is when Percy and Annabeth are just out of Tartarus, and are still trying to get rid of all the memories that they have of that place, and are trying to live "normally" again.**

 **Disclaimer: all characters go to Rick Riordan, song credits go to Of Monsters and Men!**

Collection of Songs

Chapter 14: Percy Jackson – Silhouettes

 _[Verse 1]_

 _It's hard, letting go_

 _I'm finally at peace but it feels wrong_

 _Slow, I'm getting up_

 _My hands and feet are weaker than before_

It's so hard letting go of everything that's happened down there. Every time I close my eyes I remember the acidic air, the firewater, the sense of danger. I'm finally at peace here on the _Argo II_ , and I know that I'm safe from everything that happened down at Tartarus. But this new "peace" feels so wrong, so alien. Slow, I'm getting up, my hands and feet weaker than it ever was before.

 _[Verse 2]_

 _And you are folded on the bed_

 _Where I rest my head_

 _There's nothing I can see_

 _Darkness becomes me_

Every night Annabeth and I wake up screaming from nightmares, even worse than the ones in Tartarus, or before this quest. I find myself waking up, my head on Annabeth's bed while she is lying on the bed, drops of sweat glistening on her forehead. A curl of blond hair sticks to the side of her face, damp. There's nothing I can see through the haze of my nightmares, as Gaea pulls me deeper into the Pit, and Darkness envelops me.

 _[Chorus]_

 _But I'm already there_

 _I'm already there_

 _Wherever there is you_

 _I will be there too_

But I'm already there, at the place where we will be every night, Annabeth and I. I'm already there, even in the daylight, even when the sun is shining on our backs gloriously. Wherever Annabeth is, I know that I will find her there, that I will be able to meet her through our dreams, no matter what.

 _[Verse 3]_

 _There's nothing that I'd take back_

 _But it's hard to say there's nothing I regret_

' _Cause when I sing you shout,  
I breathe out loud_

 _You bleed, we crawl like animals_

 _But when it's over, I'm still away_

Ironically, though, there's really nothing that I would take back. My life was hard, probably harder than I, or anybody else, has ever expected. But I'm not going to take back any part of it, including Tartarus, even if I had the chance. However, there are so many things that I regret, so many thigns that I've done wrong over the years. When I wake up from all of my nightmares, when I try to wake up Annabeth from whatever nightmare she is going through, we are breathing heavily, unsure about what is going on and trying to see what is real through the haze of our dreams. But when the dreams are over, we may actually be in a Cabin aboard the _Argo II_ but our minds are still trapped within the dream, within the hellish place of Tartarus, within the embrace of the darkness.

 _[Verse 4]_

 _A thousand silhouettes_

 _Dancing on my chest_

 _No matter where I sleep_

 _You are haunting me_

No matter how much I try to sleep, it doesn't work. My nightmares are too powerful, Gaea is too powerful, my trauma is too powerful. The memories keep haunting me, even as I'm awake. The silhouettes, the events in my nightmares, are dancing around me, whispering thoughts in my mind, suffocating me, killing me…

 _[Chorus] x4_

 **Did you like it? This song was actually for the Hunger Games, it was in the soundtrack for the movie for Catching Fire, but I thought that it sort of matched the events that Percy and Annabeth are going through, their emotions and their nightmares, and all that other trauma.**

 **R &R, and F&F! Thanks!**

 **-fallen stars 3**


	15. Reyna II

**Disclaimer: The usual roll. The characters go to Rick Riordan, the song goes to David Guetta and Sia.**

Collection of Songs

Chapter Fifteen: Reyna - Titanium

 _(Verse 1)_

 _You shout it out,_

 _But I can't hear a word you say_

 _I'm talking loud not saying much_

 _I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet_

 _You shoot me down, but I get up_

Fate can bless. Fate can curse. Some people deserve the blessings. Some people deserve the curses.

But sometimes, Fate is cruel. They play around, blessing those who really don't deserve it, and cursing those who have done nothing wrong. The tragic fact is that yes, I have done some very regrettable things, but honestly, if you think about it, do I deserve all of the curses Fate has thrown at me?

 _(Chorus)_

 _I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

 _Fire away, fire away_

 _Ricochet, you take your aim_

 _Fire away, fire away_

 _You shoot me down but I won't fall_

 _I am titanium_

 _You shoot me down but I won't fall_

 _I am titanium_

I watched my father die. I was captured by pirates. I watched from the shadows while my sister shone. I was left with nothing.

But I didn't stay there. I got up, and I fought.

 _(Verse 2)_

 _Cut me down_

 _But it's you who'll have further to fall_

 _Ghost town and haunted love_

 _Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones_

 _I'm talking loud not saying much_

I fought. I rose.

But Fate didn't like it.

They sent him.

And I loved him.

But he never loved me.

 _(Chorus)_

 _[Sia:]_

 _Stone-hard, machine gun_

 _Firing at the ones who run_

 _Stone-hard as bulletproof glass_

I watched him and his pretty girlfriend walk around, laughing. I watched them hug and kiss.

It was hard. It was painful. It hurt me.

But in the end, I did it.

I let him go.

I fell, but I got up.

And I won't fall again.

 _(Chorus)_

By a thousand fallen stars' sister, a random person you guys might or might not know.

So bye. XD


End file.
